


Siren Song

by syncopate (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/syncopate
Summary: Jonghyun is a siren, and Kibum is a sailor who washes up on their island.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr and then deleted it i think? anyway posting here just because

When he washes up on the shores of the island and comes back to himself, the first thing he feels is fear. The music is gone now, and the silence feels like a veil, like a mask, too many things hiding under the surface. 

 

Sirens are mythical, he used to believe, exquisite creatures whose voices turned sailors mad. His friends spoke of stunning ethereal women singing on cliffs, seashells in their hair, and he always laughed. Because it sounded like a fairy tale, like a drunken hallucination. 

 

"Besides," he always joked. "I'm not into women."

 

Music doesn't discriminate, they insisted. Everyone can be lured. But he thinks, the sirens, at least, must. For there were days when the other sailors' faces would take on a haunted, enchanted expression. And they'd walk, like under hypnosis, like reaching for dreams, to the edges of the ship. Most times the captain and first mate, always quick with their earplugs, would catch them and bind them. But sometimes, they'll fall over into the sea, "lost to the mermaids". He thinks he'd like to know if there are mermen too. Thinks maybe he'd like to know what the world  looks like when you're snagged in one of their songs.

 

Today's voice cast ropes that tugged at his soul, and he had tumbled over into the sea before anyone realized, swimming in the direction from where the voice had been calling. Low, smooth, velvet. Beckoning and pleading. And he had  _ wanted  _ go wherever the voice called, do whatever it told him to.

 

And here he is now, about to die perhaps. But he thinks maybe if he could hear the voice again, dying wouldn't be such a terrible thing.

 

"So what did you think?" a lilting voice asks from behind him. Surprising, unexpected, terrifying. 

 

His heart leaps to his throat. This is an abandoned island, the rumoured siren lair, where sailors go to die. 

 

When he turns he sees a waterlogged creature, wide-eyed stare and smiling full lips, high cheekbones and tan skin, broad shoulders narrowing into a thin waist, and a long fish tail that glimmers in the sunlight, blue-green and red-purple at the same time. Water trails down a defined chest and sculpted abs and he feels his throat go dry.

 

"Hi?" The creature leans in closer. "You okay?"

 

"Are you gonna eat me?" He asks.

 

When the creature grins, their sharp teeth glint, and fear mixes with the arousal in his belly. 

 

But then the creature laughs, and it is bright. "No, I'm not gonna." 

 

He blinks rapidly. Maybe sirens play with their food too, he thinks. Maybe they make you want them, and then swallow you whole. Maybe they toy with your feelings, and then your body. And maybe, just maybe, he really wants this creature to play with him.

 

"You haven't run, yet," the creature is saying, curiously tilting his head. "Why?"

 

"You're beautiful," he says. It's not an answer, and yet it also is. He gives into temptation, reaches out and brushes his hand over the shimmering tail, the scales smooth and cool under his palm and the siren lets out a ragged breath. 

 

"Am I?" 

 

"Very."

 

"Everyone else runs," the siren whispers, and they look up at him from under lowered lashes. "And no one's ever called me beautiful. My sisters are beautiful, I'm just...Jonghyun."

 

He wants to capture the melancholy in their voice and replace it with joy. "Jonghyun. Is that your name?"

 

The siren's smile is pretty, soft, gentle. "Yes, what's yours?"

 

"Kibum," he says.

 

Jonghyun repeats it like his name is precious, a gemstone on his tongue. "Hello Kibum," they say.

 

"Hello," Kibum says back. Jonghyun smiles and Kibum smiles too. He likes their smile.

 

~-~

 

He finds a little conclave near the centre of the island, a few small sturdy houses that Jonghyun tells him were used by people before the sirens took over. In them is some crudely-made furniture and sparse bedding. Enough to survive, even if not quite in perfect comfort. There's even a thin trickling stream nearby, and the beginnings of a well.

 

He eats seaweed and fish, caught and collected by Jonghyun, and the first time Kibum cooks, over a fire, he lets them try. But excitement slowly becomes distaste. They continue eating though, forcing the food down their throat, until Kibum laughs, and pulls the cooked meat away. 

 

"I just didn't want to make you feel bad," they say.

 

"You are adorable," he tells them, and their cheeks blush red and they duck their head and Kibum thinks, not for the first time, that he really wants to kiss them.

 

Time becomes irrelevant, unnecessary, and Kibum thinks he could stay like this, if Jonghyun was around, into forever.

 

~-~

 

He comes across Jonghyun dozing off in a secluded corner of the island one day, curled into themself, tail fin in a shallow pool of water. Kibum crouches close and runs his gaze over their profile, and holding his breath, trails featherlight fingers down the bridge of their nose, over the full lips, down over their collarbones and over the ridges of stomach muscles. And he can feel  _ want _ in his veins, want like fiery temptation, like the burning pain of a drug.

 

He pulls away quickly when Jonghyun stirs but their hand reaches out to grasp his wrist, and their tail trips him until he's fallen flat on his back, looking up at Jonghyun balancing above him. And he recognizes the look in their eyes, kin to the blaze in the pit of this stomach, desire and possession. He bows to the compulsion in their gaze, leans up and kisses them.

 

The kiss is teeth and tongue, messy, desperate, almost like Jonghyun too has been wanting this, been holding themself back from it. Kibum arches up and tugs at Jonghyun's shoulders and sighs when their weight settles on him, it feels like something has aligned in just the right way.

 

Kibum's clothes fall away too easily, fatigued by too many days of wear and the saltwater of the sea, but the blast of cold wind makes him shiver for only a second, because Jonghyun's mouth is warm on his body, Jonghyun's fingers are trails of fire, and it occurs to him that if this is the way sirens kill, he'll be glad to die.

 

Jonghyun is lean hard muscle against Kibum's palms and Kibum wants to put his mouth to every crevice, every surface. He wants to memorize the way their muscles tense under his tongue, the taste of their salt skin. The way their cock hardens out of their slit, the way they arch when Kibum presses his mouth to it, the keening that sounds in the air. The way their voice cracks over Kibum's name, the fingers that dig into his hips. The way they smell a little like the sea, like freedom and forever. And that look in their eyes just before they come, soft tender sweet, like the universe is trapped right there under their eyelids.

 

~-~

 

The aftermath is quiet, no sound save their breathing and the lapping waves on the sand. 

 

"You're beautiful," Jonghyun whispers, touching the sweat-drenched strands of hair along Kibum's forehead.

 

"Why would a siren call me beautiful?" Kibum whispers back.

 

"Because you are." 

 

And Jonghyun kisses him before he can say anything else, gentle and coaxing. And Kibum wants to believe he can read worlds in it. 

 

"Stay with me," Jonghyun pleads, when they pull away.

  
"Yes."


End file.
